


Winchester Sister

by Spicy_tacos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Gay Character, Good Older Sibling Dean Winchester, M/M, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sibling Dean Winchester, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_tacos/pseuds/Spicy_tacos
Summary: Robin Winchester is the youngest Winchester but that doesn't mean she the weakest and this is her story.(THIS IS NOT COMPLETELY CANON, THINGS ARE CHANGED. NOT ALL EPISODES ARE DONE)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolouge

_**-June 1992, Lillian Smith and John Winchester hook up in a motel in Denver Colorado-** _

Lillian POV

As I wait for the pregnancy test, all I can think about is 'w _hat am I going to do? I'm a police officer and a hunter, I don't have the time to raise a kid! Also, John has a 14-year-old and a 10-year-old.'_ I turn around and pick the pregnancy test. 

" _Fuck_ " I mutter

What do I, do? I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Walking over to the landline and I call the only person I can think of, _Bobby singer._

_"This is Bobby Singer"_

**"Bobby it's me,"**

_"Lillian?"_

**"Yeah, I made a mistake, Bobby."**

_"What going on Lil?"_

**"I'm pregnant."**   
  
**_  
_ **

**_ -FIVE MONTHS LATER- _ **

I hear a knock on the door and walk over to open it. When I open the door I see, John my Baby's father.

"John, you didn't have to come. What about your boys?" I ask

"They're fine, Dean will protect Sammy and I left them with money."

"So, what are we doing about her?"

"I will visit whenever I can, but I still gotta look after my boys and find Mary's killer."

"Yeah I know"  
  
  


**_-F_** **_OUR MONTHS LATER-_ **

**_March 1993_ **

"John I am having this FUCKING CHILD NOW!" I yell

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" He snaps back

He makes a sharp turn into the hospital, he helps me out of the car and into the waiting room. Nurses come up and take me from him, as he follows behind.

**_LATER _ **

After 20 hours of labour, my Baby girl was born.

"What's her name?" A nurse asks

I look at John and we exchange a glance, right then a robin lands on the window seal and looks into the room and at the Baby in my arms.

"Robin Blair Winchester," I say


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mum and Dad are home, Vampires are hunted and Lilian goes to the bar.

**-Age 13** **-**

**June 2006**

**Robin POV**

As I'm walking home from my last day of school, I can't help but let my mind drift to a dark place _"Will my mum die from her cancer?'._ Walking into my driveway, I'm snapped out of my thoughts, as I notice another car, in the driveway alongside a mums police car.

"I'm Home!"

I walk into the kitchen and I see her and dad, at the kitchen table talking

"Dad," I say

"Hello, Robin,"

I look over at mum, who has her case files sitting in front of her on the kitchen table. I walk over to the table and pick up the case file. 

"You're hunting a vampire?" I ask

"Yes," Dad Replies

"Okay," I shrug

"You could be more involved, Lilian you haven't even taught her to use a shotgun,"

Mum shoots him a look, "I can do what I want John,"

"Just saying, she's gonna have to learn one day,"

I smirk at my dad, "Yeah I am," I say

"We are going," He remarks

"Ok," I say

"There's pizza in the fridge and we will be home about 7:30-8," Mum says

**-4.5 Hours Later-**

"We're home," Mum says

Mum and Dad walk into the kitchen, they dump their stakes and dead man's blood on the table.

"They are in Manning, I'm going," he looks to me 

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"It's ok John I know how important this is to you, just when its all over. Will you come back and visit?" Mum says

"I will Lili"

"What do you mean by 'when it's all over'?" I ask

Mum and Dad look at each other than look at me

"You need to understand that before you were born I was married to a woman named Mary a demon killed her and I have a lead on a gun 'the colt' that can kill it. I have to kill it before I can ever move on," Dad explains

"Yeah, I understand dad,"

I then watch as Mum and Dad walk out the door, then 5 minutes later I hear the car drive off and mum walks inside.

"I'm going to the bar, don't wait up,"

"Yeah ok, Mum,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilian is not a physically abusive mother, but she does neglect and leave Robin alone a lot. Set before 1x20.


	3. Brothers...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets her brothers.

**-Age 13-**

**July 2006**

**Robin POV**

Today on July 19th my life changed forever when my mum got a phone call from Bobby, saying my dad had died. As soon as mum finished the call she told me to pack a bag and that we were going to his funeral and _'There are people I didn't know about'._ Within 30 minutes of the call, my mum and I where on the road in her car to Bobby's house in South Dakota, seven hours away. 

**-5 hours later-**

About four hours later at about 5 pm, mum pulls into a gas station/burger place. She fills up with gas, gets us burgers and some snacks, then we are on the road again. As I feel the tiredness catch up to me I fall asleep with my head leaning against the window.

As I feel my self wake up, I yawn and rub my eyes, "What time is it?"

"About 8, we will be at Bobby's in about an hour."

"Ok."

I say as I grab the snacks out of the console and start eating them, just chatting with my mum. Until I bring up the big question, "What did you mean by 'there are people you don't know about?'"

She sighs, "When we get to Bobby's, I'll explain we are nearly there and it might be easier to show you."

 _'Show me??'_ I think

**-60 minutes later-**

As mum pulls into Bobby's driveway, I take off my headphones and notice a 67 Impala that looks like its been in a crash, but I had seen it somewhere before. Mum parks the car and opens her door and I follow getting out of the car. She walks up to Bobby's door and knocks, a few seconds later. Bobby is at the door,

"Lillian, Robin." He says pulling my mum into a hug,

"Hi, Bobby," I says as he lets go of my mum go and pulls me into a hug.

He turns back to my mum, "Did you tell her yet?" He asks

"No, but I'm going to. I figured it would be best to meet them," She replies- "While you do that I'll make dinner."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I ask

"Follow me."

I follow Bobby as he walks out of the back door and into his porch, its dark but I can see two figures, they are tall but one is taller than the other.

"Sam, Dean come here!" Bobby's says

"Comming Bobby," A voice says

Both of the figures move towards the porch until I can see their faces, as they step onto the porch and they both shoot me confused looks as I shoot one back.

"Who are they?"-----"Whos she?" We ask at the same time.

"There are things John kept from all of you, Sam, Dean meet Robin your younger sister. Robin meet Sam and Dean your older brothers" He says pointing to the taller one as Sam and the other one as dean.

All of us are silent just staring at each other, _'Brothers what the fuck, did dad keep his kids from me, are these Mary's kids??'_ I think

"Bobby, your joking, right?" Dean asks

"What the fuck" I mutter

The taller one steps towards me and I look up at him. He reaches his hand out and says "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Sorry about dean, he didn't mean to come off rude,"

I reach my hand out and shake his, "Hi I'm Robin," I reply

"How old are you?" Dean asks as sam nudges him in the side

"How old are you?" I reply

Dean smirks "I'm 26 and Sammy here is 22."

"I'm 13," I say

_'I wonder if they are hunters or if dad kept that from them, but a demon did kill their mum so...' I think_

"So how did dad die?" I ask Bobby, as mum never told me how.

Sam and Dean exchange a look "um...he... er" Sam begins

"Yellow-eyed-demon killed him." Bobby states

Sam and Dean shoot Bobby worried looks.

"Okay," I shrug

"Okay?" Dean questions

"Well, I'm assuming your hunters and he was hunting the demon," I reply

"She's a hunter?" Sam questions

"She's only gone on salt 'n' burns and most does research." Bobby answers

"She's just a kid" Sam states

"And you weren't when you started hunting," I state

Dean smirks, "You are definitely a Winchester,"

"Was there really any doubt?" I smirk back

"Boys, Robin. Dinners ready." Bobby turns his head and walks back inside

"Whos that?" Sam asks

"My mum," I reply

All three of us, walk over to go inside, as we go into the kitchen mum turns and looks at Sam, Dean and I.

"You must be Johns boys, nice to meet you I'm Lillian, I made lasagna and there's enough for all of us and if we need more I can make more." Mum states

All three of us walk over to the food and we fill our plates we sit at the table but I can help but feel the tension in the air, I mean I just met two people who are my brothers who I had never know about them. So this is hard for all of us, I decide to break the silence by saying "So, tell me about yourselves."

"I'm Dean, I have hunted for decades and the impala out there is my baby."

"She is a beauty, are you gonna fix her up?" I ask

"Yeah, we got in a crash and that's how yellow-eyes got to dad."

"Want help?" I question

Dean raises his eyebrows and bobby chuckles "Don't worry boy, she knows what she's doing."

"Ok then."

**-An hour later-**

As Sam, Dean and I stand in front of the burning pyre, where Dad's dead body burns. I feel guilty as if I am interrupting something, I barely knew him and he only came once a year for a few days. Sam and Dean knew him better than I ever would have, but here I am standing at his funeral.

"Did he say anything to you before he died?" Sam asks

Dean hesitates, "No," And I can think it's a lie but Sam doesn't notice  
As the pyre continues burning we stand in silence.

**-Next day-**

As I wake up on Bobby's couch, rubbing my eyes I walk into the kitchen and there sits Sam.

"Morning," I say

He turns at me and smiles "Good morning. I just wanted to say, sorry about the hunting thing. I just know what it was like to grow up in the life. But I want us to be close, so does dean, its always been just us two but you are family."

I smile at him "It's fine, I get it. I always thought I would be alone but now I know I have you two and as fucked as this is, maybe we would be real family someday?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, come on I'll get us some breakfast."


	4. Everybody Loves a Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 2x2.

"So they want us to do some 'sibling bonding'," I laugh

Dean pulls himself from under _baby_ and laughs. "So lets bond, I'll work under here and can you work on the hood?"

I nod and start working on the hood. As sam walks out.  
"So I've been working on cracking dads phones voicemail and after a while and I got it he has a saved voicemail, ' _Ellens voice mail'."_

 _"_ Why would he save that woman's voicemail?"

"I don't know, why don't we check it out?" I ask

They both look at me, then at each other.

"Ok," Dean says

"Really?" I ask

"Yes, but be careful," Sam replies

"Yessir" I reply 

An hour later we are at a roadhouse. We walk inside as Sam walks into a back room, Dean walks to the bar and I walk over to a table with some files on it.

Then I hear a gun load, I grab my knife from my boot. As I point it towards the noise, Dean is standing there and there is a girl behind him with a gun to his back. They haven't seen me yet, "Sam, all little help," Dean says

"Sorry, I'm a bit tied up." He replies as he walks in with a woman behind him, pointing a gun to his head

I sneak up behind the girl and put the knife to her throat.

"Put the gun down," I say as she lowers it from deans back

"Wait, are you John Winchester's boys?" The older woman asks

"Yeah, who are you?" Dean asks

"I'm Ellen, that's my Daughter Jo and the guy over there is Ash."

"I'm Sam, this is dean and this is Robin."

I lower the knife from Jo's neck, still keeping it in my hand.

"Robin?" Ellen asks

"I'm Johns Daughter," I say

"Wow didn't know John had a daughter."

"Yeah neither did the,y" I pointing at Sam and Dean. Dean laughs and Sam shoots me a playful look.

Jo laughs, then a Man comes up with a mullet  
"Howdy," he says

"Howdy," I reply in my best southern accent

"So, Winchesters what can I do for you?" Ellen asks

"We are looking for the demon that killed our Dad," Dean confesses

Ellen eyes shift to a softer look, "I'm sorry about your dad, but we can help you with the demon,"

"What do you have on the demon?" Jo asks

"All of our dads tracking info." Dean says as Ash walks over and picks up the file "Wow, I've never seen a demon being tracked like this, give me 52 hours," he says

Dean and Sam keep talking to Ash as I walk over to the bar where Ellen is standing, as I pick a case file 

"A hunt?" I ask

Ellen looks over to me, as Sam and Dean walk over. "Yeah, I reckon," She says

"A code 187, but they left the child alive, child reports that a clown was playing with ' _mummy and daddy_ '," I read

"A code 187?" Dean asks

"A homicide " Sam and I say at the same time

Ellen laughs

"We could go check it out, while ash does his thing," Sam says

Sam, Dean and I walk out to the car and climb in as Dean turns and look at me. "Nice job, with the knife Robin,"

I smile at him, "Thanks."

"Alright, let's go."

 **-An hour later-**  
As we pull into a park in front of the police station, "We will be 15 minutes, wait here."

"What!"

"I'm not saying you're not a badass but, people will question a tween at a police station." Dean states

I sigh and close the door as I hear the car lock I climb into the front seat and grab the case file, Ellen gave us and climb to the backseat, as I read the file my mind drifts to my Mum and her condition, she looked sicker.

She was never a good mother in the slightest always leaving me to go drink or hunt, but she was there. Even if she never wanted me she still fed me which is good. Even if she was a shit mum where would I go without her. As Sam and Dean get in the car I'm snapped out of my thoughts  
"Turns out all the vics went to the same carnival before they died, so we should check it out," Sam says

"Yeah because that's perfectly normal two grown men at a children's carnival," Dean says

I scoff, "Yeah but it does make sense to brothers taking their sister to the carnival,"

Dean and Sam turn and look at me, then dean says "you're a genius,"

"I know," I laugh

Then we are driving to the carnival as we get there I notice they are still wearing their fed suits.  
"Guys, fed suits at a carnival?" I question  
They both look at me and go to change in some nearby bathrooms, then come out in normal clothes. Then I walk over to them and grab them, walking them towards the carnival.

As we walk in the Carnival I can't help but enjoy this even if it is a case, just a slither of normal childhood I've never had.  
Dean shoots me a smile then raises his eyebrow, "Is this your first time at a Carnival?" he asks  
I laugh then put my head down.   
"You know, we might have to ride some rides to scope the place out," he says playfully nudging my side.  
Sam smiles, then its replaced by a scared look I turn to look at what he's scared of thinking it's a monster. I turn and see a clown..?   
I raise my eyebrow at him "You're scared of clowns?" I ask  
Sam turns and looks embarrassed "What..no!"   
"Come one let's go blend in." I laugh pulling Sam and Dean with me.

 **-The next day-**  
"That kill was awesome!" I say sitting in the backseat.   
Dean laughs, as we pull into the roadhouse.   
"I can track him next time," Ash says

I hear a phone ring and look over to Sam and Dean as Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean says

"Wait what, slow down I can't hear you," Dean continues

"Were coming to give us 2 hours max," Dean says

Dean hangs up and turns to look at me, 

"What?" I say 


	5. Fuck Cancer

Sitting in the back of car Deans was weird, Sam and Dean aren't telling me anything and I had this sinking feeling in my stomach.

**-LATER-**

As we park, the sinking feeling gets worse as we walk towards a hospital, ' _Did something happen?'_

As we walk in, Sam stands with me and Dean walks up to the front desk. Dean gestures for Sam and me to follow him. As we wait for the elevator I finally dare to ask the thing I was afraid of,

"Why are we here?" I ask right as the elevator dings open

"Sorry kid," Dean says and steps in

As we get to the 3rd floor, we follow Dean down a hallway as he counts the numbers on the doors. Finally, we arrive at a door Dean opens it and I see Bobby, then my mum laying in the bed. I rush into the room almost knocking Dean over, I go over to the bed and grab my mums hand.

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart-" She coughs and I see blood "I should have been a better mum,"

"It's okay, I forgive you," I say as I start to feel tears welling up in my eyes,

"I-" She starts

Then a machine makes a noise, then another one and I realise she's dying.

As I make a move to run up to her, Sam grabs me, as nurses and doctors run in.

The world is blurry as she dies, the doctors try their best to save her and I'm crying and Sam in holding me so I don't run to her. At one point Dean walks over in front to stop me from looking and I grab onto him.

"She's gone, time of death 1:17 pm." A doctor says

And I feel like I'm drowning and the only keeping me afloat is _my brothers, holy shit._ Sam and Dean take me out of the room as Bobby talks to the doctors, as I cling onto my brothers I try to stop myself from crying but it doesn't work.

"It's okay to cry," Sams whispers in my ear, playing with my hair to calm me down.

"Wha-what's going to happen to me, now?" I ask

"You can stay with us," Dean says in his _older brother voice_ and it makes me feel better somehow.

"Really?"

"Well, we sure as hell ain't gonna leave you!" I hear Bobby say

"Yeah, we wouldn't be a very good family if we just left you, you need us," Sam adds

"Boys take her home," Bobby says

As booby says that Sam stands up, lifting me with him as I bury my face in his shoulder. He, dean and I go to the Impala and puts me in the back seat as I mutter a "thank you."

As dean starts driving, I feel a wave of tiredness go over me and I fall asleep in the back seat. I. wake up on Bobbys couch.

I lift myself up and rub my eyes, I look over and see Sam and Dean in the kitchen.

"Hey kid, want some breakfast?" Dean asks

"Yeah," I reply 

I stand up and walk over to the kitchen table, as Dean sets a plate in front of me.

"So," Sam starts as he sits oppose to me, "Now that your gonna be living with us we need to get stuff from your mum's house."

"Yeah, I know....." I sigh "Before we go can I borrow something to wear?"

"Oh shit, yeah one sec, ill find you something." 

Dean leaves and I look over at Sam.

"Sorry for crying on you," I say.

"Robin, like I said it's okay to cry."

I stand up and grab Sam and hug him.

"Thanks, Sammy"

"No problem Ro"

_Ro, I like it_

Dean walks back in the room with a shirt and flannel and a pair of jeans that I must have left here last time.

"I got you my shirt and Sammys flannel and a pair of jeans that I hope are yours."

I laugh "Yeah, they're mine Dean,"

I grab the clothes out of Dean's hand and walk to the bathroom and put the clothes on. The shirt is way too big, so tuck it into my jeans and throw the flannel over it. I walk out and over to the kitchen,

"Nice," Dean says, "Come on,"

**-TIME SKIP TO BACK AT ROBINS HOUSE IN DENVER-**

"Probably should have asked before, but do you have a key?"

"Yeah, I grabbed it before we left Bobbys," I say pulling out the key and putting it in the door. "Sorry, it's a mess, we rushed when we left."

I push the door open to my house,

"Wow," I hear dean say behind me

I laugh at his comment and start walking upstairs, towards my room. I push my door open to my room and Sam and Dean follow me in.

"Do you know what you need and do you want any help grabbing and putting things away?" Sam asks

"Yes mostly and yeah if you don't mind," I reply

"Cool no problem," Dean says

I walk over to my desk, I grab my bag and put my phone charger and my switchblade in it.

"Bobby says he cleaned up the spare room for you, so grab sheets and shit," Dean says to me and hands me a bag.

"Can you pull my sheets off and, I'll grab what clothes I want?" I ask

I hear a yes and a yeah, as I turn to my closet and start grabbing clothes and shoving them in the bag.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Alright, is that all?" Sam asks

"Yeah," I say putting my backpack in the backseat of the impala and climbing in the car.

Then Sam and Dean get in the car and Dean drives away from my childhood home and to my new home.


	6. No Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times at the Roadhouse and H.H. Holmes.

As we pull up to the roadhouse, Sam and Dean are talking about something in LA as I walk towards the door, I hear a loud crash and flinch back. Sam and Dean walk up to me, as we hear yelling.

Dean looks at Sam and says "Catfight?"

As we get closer we hear Jo and Ellen yelling at each other about something and as we reach the door, Dean pushes it open.

When we walk in we see Ellen and Jo yelling at each other and from what they are saying in think they are talking about hunting.

Ellen turns around and looks at us and says, "Guys, bad time!"

"Yes ma'am" Sam replies

"yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyways," Dean says turning around to walk out and I start to follow him before Jo says

"WAIT, I want to know what they think" As she starts to walk up to us, a family comes in

"Are you guys open?"

"NO"-"YES" Ellen and Jo yell.

"We'll just go to the Arby's down the road," One says as the Family walks out.

Right as they are about to start arguing again, the phone rings, after a few seconds of staring at it Ellen picks it up and starts talking to a person. Jo walks up to us and hands dean a case file,

"A girl went missing in her apartment and this girl wasn't the first, over the past 80 years 6 women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so the cops don't notice a pattern."

"I gotta admit we hit the road for a lot less," Sam says

"Good you like it take it, Joanna beth this family has lost enough, I won't lose you two. Robin, you'll be staying here too, while I'll bet you have experience knowing your family, also I'm so sorry about your mother sweetie. You are still 13, so you are staying here,"

As Sam and Dean leave, as Jo storms out and says she going to Vegas. I turn to look at Ellen and she walks behind the bar and passes me a Capri-Sun,

"Come on, I'll teach you how to bartend," Ellen says

For the rest of the day, she teaches me how to hold multiple plates at one (which broke a few plates but I can do it now), when to kick drunk hunters out even though she says I can't do that till I'm older and that I can't drink (she let me try beer though, it's kinda gross but maybe when I'm older I'll like it.) and that I can only give serve alcohol to drunks and my family so Ellen doesn't get in trouble, which I understand.

The next day is when I start "Working" which is me doing what ellen tells me and her giving me Capri-suns and 20 bucks. I mostly just wait tables when people leave, pour drinks and get ice. Ash taught me how to hack into websites and security cameras it's a bit of work though and takes about an hour to get in if the security of the website is good.

Then Ellen gets a call, that Jo had been taken by a vengeful spirit and Ellen had left to go find her with the boys. This left me alone with ash and it wasn't bad, I beat him in poker and pool (he taught me a few tricks too). He offered to cut my hair I almost said no my hair is shoulder-length but it is getting annoying, I keep losing hair ties and it is a pain to manage, so I said yes. He cut it and said "Can't wait for you to come out," which confused me but he just laughed when I asked what he meant.

It was about 1 when they got back, Ash and I were playing poker when the door opened to Ellen pulling Jo inside by the arm and Sam and Dean behind them, Ellen looked pissed and I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that. Ash and I put our cards down and turn to them

"Ellen this is my fault... I lied to you and I'm sorry, but Jo did a really good job out there and I think her dad would be proud." Dean says

"Don't you dare say that. Not you." She spits "I need to be with my daughter now, Alone."

Then Sam and Dean walk out and Ellen turns to me and puts on a softer expression but still motions for me to leave, I stand up and walk out.

"What the hell happened?" I ask

"You know H.H Homles?" Sam asks

"Yeah, America's first serial killer," I reply

"Well, he was a vengeful spirit and was kidnapping and murdering women he then kidnapped Jo but don't worry we put a few tones of concrete on him and a salt ring." Dean sats

Jo comes out and Dean starts talking to her as I sit next to sam on baby's hood. He runs his fingers through my hair, "I like it,"

I laugh and run my fingers through his hair,   
"I like it," I repeat

Dean walks up to us, "Turns out Jo dads last ever hunting partner was our dad, apparently our dad make a mistake,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didnt do a bunch of episodes, I just didnt want to do them.


	7. The Usual Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters get arrested and try to hunt a ghost or is it?

I sit at the table of the motel we are staying at, as Sam and Dean sit opposite to me talking about some woman named Karen Giles and how her husband was dead and what they were gonna pose as.

"What about insurance?" I add.

Dean and Sam look at me, "That's a good idea, nice work kid," Dean says

I smile at him

They go put on they're suits and I pick up the case file and start reading it like I used to with my mums work, it makes me feel closer to her.

"Alright, we're heading out, we'll be a couple of hours max, here's a card you can go get food at that cafe we drove past when we got here and when you go out to take your phone," Sam says handing me a credit card.

**-TIME SKIP TO BEING AT THE POLICE STATION-**

They put me in a separate room than my brothers, which I understand but I am a minor so I need a guardian who would be my brothers, plus they can't even question me with them.

A woman comes in and puts a cup on the table with water in it.

"Hi Robin," She says to me, _so she's the good cop interesting._

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions about your brothers, okay?"

I almost laugh at her, "No,"

She looks shocked and kinda annoyed, "Do you have any ideas what your brothers are being charged with!"

"I'm a minor, so you can't question me with a guardian and you cant-" I touch the cup with my jacket sleeve. "-Get my prints either, so take me to my brothers or I'll sue you don't test me,"

She looks pissed and opens the door for me to follow and takes me to Sam, then she shuts the door and walks off.

"What happened?" He asks

"She tried to question me so, I told her to piss off,"

Sam laughs, "Good job,"

"Also, I think Dana Sulps, might be an anagram,"

He looks at me, "That would explain, why we could never find a 'Dana Sulps'" He says

A few minutes later a man walks in and hands Sam a piece of paper with a place on it, so I was right it was an anagram.

"Hope that was meaningful, I'm here to talk about your cases."

"Sure thing, Matlock," Sam says

"You two really are brothers," He comments

As he goes to sit down, a knock comes on the door and he has to go to do something with Dean.

"Come on we're getting out of here," Sam smirks at me

"What? How?" I ask

He turns around and I stand on the chair as he picks me up, in a piggyback, he opens to the window and climbs to the fire escape and puts me down the starts climbing down as I follow him. We walk to the motel together and he starts googling, the name on the piece of paper, Dean wrote.

**-HOUR LATER-**

A knock on the door comes and the lady detective is at the door,

I roll my eyes and walk to the bathroom not wanting to deal with that shit, when I walk out, Sam and the lady are still talking,

"Robin, stay here," Sam says

"What, why?" I ask

He sighs, "Please in case Dean comes back,"

I almost yell at him that's, what he saying bullshit, then I realise that they took me and I don't really want to argue with my 6'4 older brother, considering he's a foot taller than me.

"Fine,"

"We'll be back soon," He says as him and the detective leave.

For the rest of the day, I stay in the motel watching old shows and eat leftover takeaway. I even read a book I find in the lobby of the motel. After that, I realise Sam and Dean are busy and or still at the police station, so I fall asleep on the motel bed instead of the couch that night.

I feel myself being shaken, _what?_

"Hey, sorry we wanted to go but you were asleep, can you get changed and meet us outside?" Sam says

I pull my self up to lean on my elbows and look at Sam,

"Alright, let me get changed then we can go," I say grabbing clothes and going to change in the bathroom, then going out and climbing into the impala, as dean starts the engine and drives off.

"So what happened?" I ask

"Ro, I'm sorry for leaving you in the motel, it was a dick move," Sam says

Dean nods, "Yeah Sammy's still trying to work out this older brother thing,"

"Yeah," Sam says

"Its fine dude, just next time let me help," I say

"Of course," Sam and Dean nod

"So what happened?"

"Okay, an officer, Peter stole heroin from the police lock-up and used a woman named Claire to fence it. Claire had been arrested twice for dealing heroin, and The officer knew her from when he worked in Narcotics. He also started a romantic relationship with her. But, when Claire threatened to tell people, her murdered her. Then she became a death omen and tried to warn people. Then he tried to kill me but it's okay," Dean says

"Okay, so it was a death omen to vengeful spirt and he tried to kill you,"

"Pretty much,"

"Cool,"


	8. Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haunted hotel, what could go wrong?

Dean and Sam get out of the impala as I grab my backpack and climb out.

"We never get to work jobs like this," Dean states

"Like what?" I ask

"Old school haunted houses kid," He answers

As he walks to the front of the hotel with Sam and I behind him. Dean goes to walk in but I notice something,

"Guys," I say

"Yeah?" They say turning to me

"Look at this symbol," I say pointing to a weird 5 lined thing.

"That's a quincunx. Its a five-spot," Sam says

"Is that Hoodoo or something?" I ask

"Yeah, some blood weed you get a powerful charm to ward of enemies," Sam replies

"Except I don't see any blood weed," Dean adds

Sam, Dean and I then walk into the place, it's fancy and it looks pretty old.

"Can I help you?" A woman asks going behind the front desk, she looks about in her 30s or 40s and has brown hair.

"Hi, yeah I like a room for a couple of nights," Dean says

As a little girl comes running in and bumps into Sam before running off.

"Hey!-" The woman says and I guess she is her mother. "Sorry, about that," She adds

"No problem," Sam says to the woman

She looks at us, "Congratulations you could be some of our final guests"

"That's vaguely ominous," Dean says

"No! I'm sorry, I meant we are closing at the end of the month, let me guess antiquers?" She says

Dean looks at me and Sam then back to the women, "How'd you know?"

She smiles "You just look the type, so king-sized bed and a couch?" She says

"What? no, we are...-" Sam points at Dean and me "We are brothers and sister,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," She says chucking nervously "You will be staying in room 237,"

As she says that an old man a butler I'd say walks into the lobby, "Sherwin, can you show them to their room?" She asks

He starts to walk up the stairs and we follow him, after a minute he goes to a room and opens the door, Sam and I walk in as Dean tips him. As we walk in a realise how weird this room is,

Dean points to a dress hung on the wall, "That's normal, why the hell would one stay here, I'm shocked they had business or this long."

"Yeah," I agree

Sam pulls out a file, "Alright, victim number Joan Eddison 43 years old, a-" Sam says a Dean sits down on the bed but falls backwards, Dean and I then make eye contact and I almost laugh at him but I don't want to interrupt sam.   
"-A realtor handling the sale of the hotel. Victim number two was Larry Williams moving some stuff out to goodwill,"

"That's a connection, they are both shutting the hotel down," I say

Dean looks at me and nods, "Yeah, but whos the witch doctor that Susan women or Sherwin?" Dean asks

"I'm not sure" I answer

"Alright, let's check the place out," Dean says

Sam, Dean and I then walk out as Sam notices another quincunx on a pot. Dean then knocks on a door labelled 'PRIVATE'

"Hi," Dean says, he looks around the room "are those antique dolls? Cause this one-" he points at me, "Shes got a major dolls collection at home, don't you?"  
It takes me every ounce of self-control not to punch him in the ribs, ' _chill this is for a case'_ I think to myself.

"Yeah, love 'em," I say in my best, I'm an innocent 13-year-old and I wasn't raised a hunter voice. "Can I take a look?" I say copying the voice.

She looks at me and smiles, "Sure sweetie,"

Sam, Dean and I walk in,

"Wow this is a lot of dolls, they're nice not super creepy at all," Dean adds

"I guess they are a little creepy, but they've been in the family forever," Susan answers

I walk over to a dollhouse that looks exactly like the hotel, "What is this? The hotel?" I ask

"Yes, custom made its a replica," She replies

Sam walks over to me to look at the dollhouse. He picks up a doll and shows it to us "his head is twisted, what happened to it?"

"Tyler, probably," She replies

"Mummy," A voice says walking into the room, "Maggies being mean,"

"Tell her I said to be nice, Okay?"

"Tyler, your dolls head is twisted, want me to fix it?" He says

"I didn't break it I found it like that. Grandma would get mad if we broke it, even if she is up in her room," She states

Sam, Dean and I walk out of the room and when the door closes, I elbow dean in the ribs and turns and looks at me,  
"Dolls really?" I say

He laughs, "It worked didn't it," He replies, I almost elbow him again before Dean interrupts,

"So, what do you both think? Dolls, shut-in grandma" He asks

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses and binding spells the grandma could be involved" Sam replies

"Maybe we found our witch doctor," I say

"Alright, I'll see what I can dig up on granny," Dean says

We then go back to the room to research.

**-LATER-**

As the police come and paramedics take the body of the realtor, I go downstairs with Dean, the women Susan notices us and walks over,

"What happened," Dean asks

"I'm not sure this is something you want to discuss with her here," she says gesturing to me and I have a feeling she won't tell us anything if I'm still here.

I almost glare and tell the women that she doesn't know anything about me before deans cut me off

"Kiddo, can you go inside?" He says sweetly, wanting to get info from her.

I roll my eyes and walk inside as I see the women daughter in the hallway,

"What your name?" She asks

"I'm Robin and you are?"

"I'm Tyler, who are the men with you?" She asks

"They're my older brothers," I reply

"Cool, I always wanted an older sibling," She says

"Speaking them I should probably get back to them," I say

"Oh okay bye!" She says, walking aways

I then walk back to our room to see Sam but he's acting weird,   
"Uh, Sam? There's another victim,"

"I know," He says "Your short" he giggles

"What?" I say turning my head to at him and as I turn I see and an empty bottle. "Are you drunk?" 

"Yeah so?"

_What the hell is going on? Why is he drunk? Where the hell is Dean when you need him?_

"Can you stay here, Sam?" I say

"Yeah" he giggles

I then walk out and see Dean at the bottom of the stairs,

"Sorry about that kiddo, but she wasn't gonna tell me anything,"

"Yeah it's fine we have bigger issues, I'm pretty sure Sam is drunk,"

"What?" He asks

"Well, he said he was and there was an empty bottle of something maybe whisky I'm not sure and he was all, um giggly,"

"Dammit Sammy," He says as he follows me up the stairs and to our room

"Dude what are you thinking we are working a case"

He shifts uncomfortably, "That guy who hung himself I couldn't save him,"

"You didn't know you couldn't have done anything," I say

"That an excuse, Ro," He says to me

"I should have found a way to save him, I should have saved Ava too,"

I'm not too sure who Ava is but she sounds important, I'll ask dean later.

"You can't save everyone, even you said that," Dean says

"NO DEAN" he shouts as he bangs his fists against the table, "I should have found a way to save him because the more people I save the more I can change,"

"Alright time for bed," He says as he goes to lift sam.

"I need you to watch out for me,"

"Yeah always will,"

"No no no, you have to watch out for me, Alright? And if I ever turn into something that I'm not, you know what you have to do,"

"Sam-"

"Dean, dad told you to do it,"

"Yeah, but dad was a dipshit, you don't lay that crap on your kids!"I say

"No he was right, even know everyone around me dies," He replies turning to me

"Yeah well we're not dying and neither are you, come on sit down," Dean says

"No, please, you have to promise me," Sam says

"Don't ask that of me," Dean says "I promise," He adds

Dean then pushes Sam onto the bed and starts taking his shoes off, "Go to sleep,"

Dean then turns to me and motions for me to follow him, he turns the light off and shuts the door.

"You didn't mean that promise, right?" I say

"Yeah, I didn't,"

I take a step back and try to process what the hell just happened,

"Come here kid," He says pulling me into a hug as I bury my self into his shoulder. "Nothings gonna happen I promise, we're gonna be okay," He says

"Whos Ava?" I say

"Oh yeah, you weren't there,"

"What?"

"Remember when you spent that weekend at bobbys,"

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask

"So, dad told me before he died that I have to protect sam but if I can't well... So when I told him he got upset and ran away, where he met another physic named Ava and he sent her home. Then he came and rescued me from a hunter, who is in jail don't worry. Then we went to see Ava and her fiancee was dead and we can't find her," Dean replies.

"Oh, um okay,"

"I need a drink, you wanna come?"

"Uh sure" I reply

As we walk down the stairs together and into the bar.

"Find any good antiques?" the butler, Sherwin asks

"No no got distracted," Dean replies

"Have a drink, what can I get for you miss?"

"Uh lemon lime bitters, if you have it,"

"I sure do," He says pouring me the drink and pushing it in front of me. "Thanks"

"So the things going on its almost like the hotel is cursed," Dean says bringing the drink to his lips.

"Every hotel has its spilled blood if people only knew whats went in some of those rooms," He says

"Do you have any stories?" I ask

"Miss, you should never say that to an old man, come on I have many,"

Dean and I then follow him out of the bar, as he starts talking about all the photos but one catches my eye it has that quincunx thing in the photo.

"Whos this?" I ask pointing to the photo

"That Rose and her nanny raised her more than her own mother,"

Dean and I exchange a look,   
"Alright, as fun as this has been, an old man like me needs his sleep," He says walking away

As Dean and I walk up the stairs, Dean puts the key in the door and opens it, Sam is still asleep from what I can see.

"Alrighty, goodnight kiddo," Dean says

"Night Dean," I say

**-NEXT MORNING-**

I wake up and notice that Sam and Dean are still asleep. I grab my clothes, go to the bathroom to take a shower and change. When I walk out I see an awake Dean and a still asleep sam,  
"Morning," I say shoving my old clothes into my bag

"Mornin'" He replies

"Is it normal, that's he's still asleep?" I say looking at Sam

Dean laughs, "Yeah, he drank a little too much whiskey he gonna have a bad hangover when he wakes up"

A few minutes later Sam wakes up and runs to the bathroom to start throwing up,

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Dean mocks, "I guess drinking all that whiskey wasn't the best idea, was it? Bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do ya?"

"No, I can still taste the whiskey,"

"So turns out when grandma Rose, was a little girl she had a nanny who had a quincunx for a necklace, I'd say she taught Rose hoodoo," I say

"Make sense," Sam says

"Alright, let's go talk to granny," Dean says

Then we get kicked out of the hotel for trying to talk to the grandmother. We all sit in the Impala for a stakeout, _fun_.

**-1 HOUR LATER-**

Stakeouts suck and if I have to sit here for one for a minute, I will break something.

"Wait Dean look," Sam says

We see Susan car starting as she has her back turned from it, we all run out of the car and Sam saves Susan, as her car bashes into a tree. We take Susan inside and sit her at a table,

"What the hell happened out there?" She asks

"Well at first we thought it was some hoodoo curse, but that was definitely a spirt," Dean says

"Sorry Susan we don't have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke,"

She looks confused but answers anyways "Uh, about a month ago," 

"That's when the killings began when rose couldn't do the hoodoo any more,"

"Look, the fact is our in danger you need to clear everyone out, your mother, employees and daughters,"

_Daughters?_

"I only have one daughter, Maggie is imaginary,"

We exchange a look, "Where's Tyler?" Sam asks

We run to the Private room only to see she isn't there, "Susan, tell us what you know about Maggie,"

"Not much, Tylers been talking about her since mum got sick," Susan says

"Did you ever know anyone by that name?" Sam asks

"Oh my god, my mum had a sister named Magaret, she drowned in the pool," Susan replies

"Come on," Dean says as we start to run to the pool,

As we get there the door is locked but there's a dog door I can fit in, I climb into the door and see I Tyler at the edge of the railing,

"Tyler get away from there!" I yell but somethings wrong

I run up to her and push her out of the way but I can feel my self being pushed as I fall over the railing and into the pool, I'm scared I don't know how to swim and it's like I'm being pushed underwater, it hurts so much and I want to scream but I can't. Then it all goes black,

When I finally wake up, I'm cold and wet and Sam is holding me as he did at the hospital and Dean is on the other side of me. I cough and feel the water coming out and when I stop coughing up water, Sam pulls me back into a hug, "Sammy," I cough out, leaning into him suddenly feeling tired.

"Please never do that again," He whispers into my ear

"Tyler, do you see Maggie?" Dean asks

"No," She replies

I feel my self shiver and I'm so cold. Dean takes off his jacket and puts it on me, its dry and I almost protest but its so warm. I feel Sam picking me up and if I hadn't just nearly drowned I'd be embarrassed. We walk back to the room as Sam sits me on the bathroom counter and dean gives me a towel and dry clothes. As they leave and shut the door I dry myself off trying to get warm and dry. I change out of my wet clothes and pick up Deans jacket.

"Here," I say passing it to him

He pulls me into a hug and smiles at me, "Good job kid I'm glad you're okay,"

Sam nods, "You saved that little girls life, but please be careful, I never want to have to do that again,"

"Yeah, Sam I won't,"

"What happened?" Dean asks

"Well uh, I can't exactly swim and it was like she was pushing me under which didn't help,"

"You can't swim?" Dean asks

"I guess mum never had time to teach or to get someone to teach me, she worked a lot and was always busy," I shrug

"Is that why you had never been to a carnival?" Sam asks

"My mum didn't want a kid, so I didn't have a normal childhood I grew up with police reports and hunting, not swimming and carnivals. She liked to act as if nothing changed, it was always hunting, the police force and bars, instead of well me,"

Sam and Dean exchange a look

"Yeah we get that," Sam says as Dean nods

We then hear Susan scream and run into the room,

**-LATER-**

As the coroner takes Roses body, We turn to Susan as she talks about how she thinks it was maggies.

"Susan, I'm sorry," Sam says

"Don't be you have given me everything," She says and then turns to me, "Thank you for saving my daughter," 

Then Tyler comes out and they get in a taxi but Susan does hug Sam before they leave.

Dean smirks at Sam, "Dude could have got some, MILF action," He laughs before opening the door to the impala

I climb into the back seat, I hear Sam and Dean talking,

"That doesn't change what I said last night Dean, you promised," Sam says before climbing into the car,

Dean turns to me, "Get some sleep, kiddo" he says before starting the engine and driving off.


	9. Born Under A Bad Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams missing for a week and wakes up bloody, this will be fun.

As Dean and I sit in the Impala, looking for Sam I can tell he's on edge. He pulls over and calls Ellen again.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him, I swear it's like looking for my dad all over again, I'm losing my mind. I called him a thousand times I don't know where he is. Sams just gone," He says into the phone, then another call comes in.

"Sammy?-" Dean says into the phone

' _Sam?'_ I think perking up and looking over to dean.

"-Where the hell are you, are you okay? Calm down we're on our way," He says hanging up and climbing in the driver's seat next to me. 

"Is he okay, what's going on?" I ask

"No idea, Sam called and gave me an address he was panicking,"

"Shit, is he okay?"

"He'll be fine Ro, don't worry,"

**-LATER-**

As Dean and I go into the motel and find Sams room, Dean gets to him first and I follow.

"Are you bleeding?" Dean says to Sam

"I don't know, but I don't think its mine," Sam replies

"Sammy? What happened," I say crouching next to Dean and looking up at him

"I don't remember anything,"

"Alright, Ro stay with Sam I'll go find out what's been going on,"

Dean leaves and I go to Sams bag and grab him clean clothes, I walk back over to him and pass him the clothes to go change. After Sam is changed he walks back out of the bathroom.  
"Any injuries, are you okay? " I ask

"No none and I'm okay," He says as Dean walks back in

"You checked in two nights ago, under the name Richard Samora. Your room's been quiet, no one has seen anything unusual,"

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood," Sam snarks

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Dean replies

"Then how the hell did I get here?" 

"I don't know, let's find out,"

Then we leave the motel and go looking at the storage lots across the street, Sam recognizes door number two as being familiar. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a key to the lock on the door. Opening the door, we find a blue Volkswagen Beetle with blood on the steering wheel. In the back seat, we find a knife covered in sticky blood, along with a pack of cigarettes on the floor. Sam then reaches in his pocket and finds a receipt from a gas station a couple of towns over.

When we get to the gas station we walk inside and the cashier immediately recognizes Sam and demands for him to leave or he will call the cops. He said that Sam came in yesterday "drunk as a skunk", grabbed a forty from the fridge, started chugging, and also snagged two packs of cigarettes and was smoking like a chimney. Dean pays the guy for the booze and smokes and asks the man where Sam headed next. The guy tells Dean he went north up route 71.

We then go to route 71 where Sam knows to make a turn and we end up at a house and when we get in we find blood and Dean goes to the computer and we see a video of Sam bashing a guy and killing him. He throws Sam and I a towel telling us to 'wipe our prints'. 

Then we go to the motel where Sam and Dean start arguing if this is Sams evil side. 'it wasn't you!' and 'this is what dad, warned you about'. Then after a while of their back and forth,

"STOP! You need to stop this petty shit! Sam, you aren't evil just sleep and we leave in the morning!" I yell

Sam smirks, "Sorry," and then he bashes Dean and me in the head knocking us out.

**-LATER-**

I wake up with a pounding headache and on the floor, I see Dean next to me, 

"Dean," I shake him

"Huh? What?" He says waking up before remembering, he does a double-take on me.

"Shit, Ro your bleeding,"

"What?" I say bringing my hand to my forehead and I see blood.

Then a knock comes on the door, Dean walks up to the man at the door,

"Its past checkout and I have a couple who needs the room"

'What, what time is it, have you seen the guy I was with?" Dean asks

"12:30, he left at dawn and you should have gone with him," The man at the door replies

'Oh son of a bitch' Dean whispers before we walkout

Dean and I then go to a computer and try to track sam and he's in Duluth, Minnesota as we get out to hotwire a car and leave. As we pull up to the Car, Dean tells me to stay and I yell at him but stay anyways. I wait a minute before going in, I see Jo tied up and use my knife to cut her loose. 

"I think Sams possessed, we have to find Dean," She says as we run out to find Dean

"Dean!" I yell as we go our separate ways, I go down to the docks and see him

"Dean," I say moving him towards me and leaning him on my knee as he starts coughing, "Jo," I yell trying to get her attention.

Dean grunts as he adjusts, "Take it easy," I say lifting him more

'Where's Sam?" He asks

"I don't know, I was looking for you, come on up, I can't lift you, Dean," I say to him

He starts lifting himself up as I help him, I awkwardly lift him as we walk inside. I sit him down in a chair as Jo comes in. She passes us a first-aid-kit. I start to grab tools as Jo gives me a look.

"Not my first bullet, I've pulled out," I say to her, as I start working to get the bullet out and then wrap it

She puts a whiskey bottle in front of Dean before leaving. 

"I'm not even gonna ask why you're so good at this,"

"Your welcome" I retort and after a minute "Alright I'm done," I finish

"Ok, let's go,"

"I'm coming with," Jo says

"The hell your not," Dean replies

"Oh, so you letting her come!" She says talking about me

"She has years of practice and this is our fight, don't disrespect Robin," 

Jo sighs, "Sorry," She says to me handing dean meds for the pain.

We go out to the impala and start driving to South Dakota as dean starts calling bobby but it doesn't go through. 

As we pull up to bobby he welcomes us in with sam in a circle with a star and bobby calls it a devils trap. 

Dean smacks Sam awake,

"Dean back from the dead, gotta be a regular thing for you, isn't it?"

"How about I smack that smart ass mouth?"

"Careful, its still Sam in here,"

"Oh don't worry this ain't gonna hurt sam much," He says tipping holy water on sam.

As bobby starts an exorcism, as the whole house starts shaking because of a binding link. As the devil traps breaks. As I feel my self being thrown into the wall, he starts beating on dean before coming up to me and punching me in the face, "you know what they call you, the reject Winchester," he chuckles before punching me again and goes to do it again before bobby comes up behind him and burns the binding mark, exorcising the demon as I slump against the wall. Sam falls down, before sitting up and looking at me.

"Sammy?" I whisper to him

"What did I miss?" He asks

I don't know what came over me but I just punch him in the face. I hear Dean laugh as bobby throws me and Dean an ice pack.

"By the way, you look like crap both of you,"

"Whose fault is that?" I snapback

'Right back at ya'" Dean says to Sam

Bobby comes in handing us necklaces that prevent you from getting possed and tells Sam and Dean to get it tattooed. As we walk out I start laughing.

"What?" Dean and Sam say

"Dude, you had a girl inside you for like a week," I laugh

Dean burst out laughing and high-fives me.

"You two are so alike, it's uncanny," Sam says


	10. Hollywood Babylon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood, death and one hell of a PA.

(She gets mistaken for a person in the movie and has to act in the movie, the movie gets aired and she is under the name, Blair Miller.)

As Sam, Dean and I, sneak into a set where something has been killing people. Then two guys walk up to us,

"Good, the actress for Reese is here," he says motioning to me, "Go to get your script and meet your co-stars," 

"Uh," I reply

"Today," he says rolling his eyes

I turn to Sam and Dean as they shrug, I turn to walk away as the guy starts talking to Sam and Dean.

"Hey," A woman says to me,

"Uh hi," I reply

"You're the girl playing Reese, right?" She asks

"Yeah, I am," 

"Cool, I'm Tara Benchley and you are?"

"I'm Blair Miller," I reply coming up with a name.

"Let's take a photo," She says grabbing a Polaroid camera, we take a photo and she puts it down

She then hands me a script, "This is yours, the director gave it to me, to give it to you," 

"Thanks," I say grabbing the script from her, "So the deaths around here, what do you think going on?" I ask

"Oh, don't worry about them too much, its nothing to be scared over," She replies,

"Ok," I say

"We are shooting a scene soon learn your lines,"

**-Later-**

After we finish the summing scene, I see Sam and Dean near the food. I walk over to them,

'Hey, movie star," he says nudging me playfully

I roll my eyes at him, "Find anything out?" I ask

"Four people died over the last 80 years, two suicides and two fatal accidents," Sam says

"Any one of those could be a vengeful spirit," Dean remarks

"We gotta narrow it down," I say

Dean then looks over at Tara, "I'll get right on that," he says walking over to her.

I turn to the food table grabbing some food.

"BLAIR," I hear someone yell as I turn towards them, "Scene in 15,"

"Blair?" Sam asks

"I used a fake name just in case, Blair is my middle name,"

Sam nods, "Smart,"

About 10 minutes later, Dean comes back over,

"I have a lead on the dead guy," he states, "Let's go,"

"Alright Robin, stay here," Sam says

"What?" Dean asks

"They think, I'm meant to be in this movie, I can't leave it will be suspicious," I reply

"Fine, be careful," Dean says

As we film, the ghosts coming back scene,

"We must have brought them back from hell," A man says whos name was Matt I think

"I don't understand, how did they hear our chanting," I say cringing internally from the line.

"It's just a theory, but they must have superhearing," Matt says

As he finishes the line, I hear a crashing sound I turn towards it and see a man hanging from the ceiling. I hear a girl scream as she runs off the set as I follow her. I then see Sam and Dean.

"Hey, Kiddo you okay?" Dean asks

"Yeah I'm okay, but there is a dead guy,"

"What? Where?" Sam asks

"We were filming this scene and this guy comes out with a noose around his neck," I say

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE HOME FOR THE DAY," I hear someone yell

**-NEXT DAY-**

"GHOST SCENE IN 5," I hear someone yell

"Fucking hell, what is wrong with these people," I mutter

"Don't worry go, keep your cover. We will take a look around," Sam says

"Alright, good luck and be safe," I say walking away

We film the salt scene, Tara calls for a cut and I hear her say, "Well salt, it doesn't make sense,"

I almost laugh at her, before looking over to Dean and we smile to each other. 

**-NEXT DAY-**

"The same thing happened to an electrician back in '66," Sam says, as the coroner takes the dead guys body away from set. "Guy named Billy beard," Sam finishes as we turn away from the police officers.

"What the. hell, dude?"

"Don't know but it isn't Elise, this time no her MO," Sam says answering Deans question.

"We torched her, is it another ghost?" I say

"Maybe," Sam says shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah but they don't usually tag them," Dean adds

"GATHER OUTSIDE," A voice says over the speaker system.

Sam, Dean and I head outside and we see the director talking to a crowd.

"In light of Jay's accident, we are shutting down for a few days. We've had a few setbacks this week. But we all know that Jay and Brad wanted this movie finished," He says to the crowd. "But not today someone will call you," He finishes

**-LATER-**

"Find out where the electrician is buried?" Sam asks, as he and I sit on the couch watching outtakes, as Dean goes to get a water from the fridge. 

"He wasn't he was cremated," He says turning to us and throwing me a water bottle as I catch it.

"Great, what now," I say

"No, idea anything in the outtakes?" Dean asks

'No," Sam says rolling his eyes. "Maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie 'cause they think it sucks," 

Dean looks confused, "I mean, it kinda does," I add

Sam watches a few more seconds before rewinding, Dean and I look at him. Sam sits up and moves closer to the tv. 

"Listen to the invocation, that's the real deal, a necromantic summoning ritual," He looks at us, "What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?" He asks out loud.

**-LATER-**

We go to the scriptwriter's office and they give us the original script.

"They should have kept this one it's pretty good," Dean says

"Yeah, but it reads like a how-to summoning ritual and how to get them to do whatever you want,"

"Yep, so Walter learns some pretty black magic," Sam says, turning to Dean and me.

"And he pissed at these people for recking his movie," Dean adds

"Motive and means," I finish as we hear the fan start and run over. Dean shots at the ghost as I turn the Fan off.

"You are one hell of a PA," He says as Dean helps him up as Sam chases Walter,

"Raising these spirts from the dead, making them murder for you that's playing with fire," Sam says as Walter runs up the stairs. Dean, the guy from before and I stand with Sam.

"You don't understand," He says running upstairs.

"You're right, I don't, explain it to me!" Sam says

He runs higher up the stairs, "You up your heart and soul into something, years of hard work then they take it and ruin it,"

"It's just a movie, just come down and talk to us," Sam says to Walter

"Look, I have nothing against you. Just please, please leave but Martin has to say," He says

"Sorry, can't do that, it's not that we like him it's just a matter of principle," Dean shrugs

"Then I'm sorry," He says as he starts speaking Latin, as the set starts rumbling. As the ghosts start appearing.

"Sam, Robin," Dean says as he points his shotgun at him but then they disappear. We look for a second before I feel myself being thrown. Sam and Dean run-up to and help me up as we run. As we run to the house set and shut the door I hear Martin ask, "But I don't understand how is water controlling them?"

"Probably that talisman," Sam responds as he pulls out his phone. "If film cameras can pick this thing up maybe-" He starts as he points his phone around the room. "Dean right there," He points as dean shoots. 

"There," Sam says pointing again. We then see Walter running away, "Here get the idea," he says handing his phone to Martin. "Hold them off," He says as we run out the door. We chase him up the stairs

"It's over Walter, give it to me," Sam says, Walter throws the talisman on the ground as it shatters.

"There now no one can have it," Walter says

"You dumbass," I say to him

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," Sam says to him

"Oh yeah, why not," Walter says cockily

"You just freed them," He starts as Dean and Martin come in, "Walter you brought them back, forced them to murder, they aren't going to be very happy with you,"

"Yeah so why not," Walter says walking backwards as he falls to the ground yelling in pain as the ghosts kill him.

**-LATER-**

As I finish my last movie scene and get a copy, Sam and I walk out to find Dean, as we start to walk past the trailers he walks out of Tara's trailer.

"you're one hell of a PA," She says 

"Thanks," Dean responds

"Hi," She says to Sam and me.

As we walk away Dean and I grab food from the cart, "God, I love this town," Dean says


	11. Robin's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Robin's birthday yay!

**Dean-**  
"Here," he says handing me a knife, "Carve your name," he says

"Are you sure, you want me to?" I ask

"What do you mean by that?" he asks

"Its nothing,"

"Did something happen?"

"It's just something the demon said, I know it's dumb but-"

"it's not," he says cutting me off, "what did that son of a bitch, say to you Ro," he asks

"It called me the 'reject Winchester' and that and that I don't belong with you and Sam,"

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch, Kiddo your not that at all you're our sister, Okay?"

I look down, "Yeah,"

"I'm serious Ro, you're one of us," He says "Come on," he says nudging me gently on my side, "carve," he says handing me the knife

I grab the knife from him, "Thanks Dean," I say turning and carving, RW.

 **Sam-**  
Sam and Robin go on a run,

"that was fun, we should do it again,"

"Yeah Ro, i know its not much but we are gonna go out and you get can whatever you want,"

"Cool," I say walking to the car

We then go to a local mall first we go to the hunting store. We get a metal bat with a flashlight, a proper duffel bag and lock pick. As we walk up to the register and Sam goes to pay the worker says, "It's so cool you're getting your son all this stuff,"

Sam looks at him for a second,

"Yeah it is," I say

The worker laughs and hands us our stuff. As we walk out I turn to sam,  
"I can't believe he thought I was your son," I say laughing

Sam laughs and messes with my hair. Before we start to leave to go home.

"Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to pick a lock,"

"Cool," I reply

We then spend the next 45 minutes, with him teaching me to pick locks.  
"Alright, Ro I think you got it," he says

"Yeah, thank you, Sam," I say

"Alright, I know what you really want," He says

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I ask

"Want me to teach you how to make fake ID's and commit credit card fraud?" He smirks

"Duh,"

 **Bobby-**  
"Alright, Robin. I'm going to teach you to use a shotgun," He says handing me the gun.  
"We are gonna start on this, we can do shotguns and other guns some other time, Robin point the gun at the target," He says

I point the gun at a glass bottle,  
"Don't lock your elbows," he says, as I unlock my elbows.

"Okay, your gonna shoot, its gonna be loud but you'll get used to it," he says covering my ears, "and it's gonna have so kick so ill be behind you,"

I shoot and it hits, "I got it," I say turning to him

"Nice," He says, "Now a few more," He says

I start shooting the bottles, hitting a few and needing to shoot some a few times.

"You're getting really good kid," He says

I turn and smile at him, "Thanks Bobby,"

Jo-

"Hey, Robin," Jo says

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Jo,"

"Here," She says handing me a box.

I take the box from her and start to open it. When I take the lid off I see hunting boots.

"Thank you! How did you know I wanted these?" I ask

"Sam may have mentioned your old ones were worn out,"

I laugh and stand up and notice holy shit I'm taller than her, "Am I taller than you?" I ask

She looks up at me, "Holy shit you are,"

"Sam, Dean," I yell

They both come in, "What's wrong?"

"I'm taller than Jo,"

"Don't have to show it off,"

Sam laughs, "its genetics,"

Dean ruffles my hair, "Attagirl,"

Ellen-  
"Robin," I hear Ellen Say, "Happy 14th birthday," she says handing me a present

"You didnt have to, Ellen," I say to her

"But I wanted to," she says putting the box in my hands. I open the box ripping off the (newspaper) wrapping and opening a box and inside sits a leather jacket.

"Thank you!" I say to her feeling the leather

"Try it on," She says smiling at me

I grab the jacket out of the box and put it on, "Do I look good?" I say spinning slightly

"You look amazing," she says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something I wrote cause I was bored and it was her birthday.


	12. What Is and Never Should Be

**(This is in 3rd persons as Robin isn't in a bit of it, so the third person was easier)**

Sam, are in a hotel, while Robin and Dean are out in baby,

"So you got anything yet?" Sam asks

"No, how could we? You got me going through like 50 miles of free real estate," Dean replies

"That where all the victims disappeared," Sam says

"Yeah well, we got jack-squat, you?" Robin asks

"One thing, we are hunting a genie,"

"Really?" Dean asks

"Yeah they have been feeding off people for centuries," Robin says

"So where do they hide?" Dean asks

"Ruins, bigger the better,"

"I think I saw a place back there, I'll go check it out,"

"Wait, come get me first," Sam says

"I'm sure its nothing, we'll just take a look around," Dean says hanging up the phone

Dean and Robin walks through what looks like an abandoned warehouse. They carefully moving through the damp, empty corridors, Dean slowly shifts his grip on the knife, then turns suddenly when he hears someone or something behind him. Nothing. As they continues to walk through the warehouse, the djinn is hiding in the shadows. Getting the jump on Dean, the djinn slams him against the wall, one hand on his throat, causing him to drop the knife. As Dean struggles against the djinn's grip, the djinn raises its free hand, electric blue light bouncing and crackling along its palm and fingers. It presses its hand on Dean's forehead. Dean gasps, his eyes roll-up. It then attacks Robin doing the same.

**-DREAMLAND-**

Dean suddenly sits up, shirtless, confused, blinking with honest shock at the scantily-clad, naked dark-hair woman sleeping next to him. He stumbles out (fully-dressed) into a comfortable-looking living room, digs out his cell phone and calls Sam.

Sam is surprised to hear from him. Dean misses that in his confused state and tells Sam that he doesn't know where he is and the djinn attacked him. Sam asks him if he's been drinking and Dean, frustrated, reminds him of the hunt, says it puts its hand on him and he woke up next to some hot chick. Sam asks him if he means Carmen and Dean is baffled. Sam tells Dean it's late, go back to sleep, he'll see him in the morning and hangs up on Dean's spluttering.

Dean drives to his old childhood home and he knocks on the door as the door opens. Dean is shocked as Mary stands there.

"Dean? Are you okay,"  
  
"I don't know," Dean says choked up

"Come inside," Mary says leading Dean inside

Dean then hugs Mary, looking around the house. Dean learns that his dad is dead but everyone else in the family is alive. Except Dean notices that Robin isn't there,

"Where's Robin?" Dean asks

"Who," Mary says looking at him

Dean looks confused for a minute before just saying it was nothing. Mary then goes to bed as Dean sits on the couch, then falls asleep. Dean wakes up and goes to a local college to try and learn more about djinns. He then opens baby's trunk to find nothing, "huh, who would have thought that baby, we're civilians," He says to himself. He turns and sees Robin, staring at him, he goes towards her but she vanishes.

Dean then drives back to his childhood home and mows the lawn and then goes to dinner where he learns that Jess and Sam are getting Married.

Dean then goes downstairs to get silver to hunt the genie as Sam comes downstairs, Dean tackles Sam to the ground.

"That was so easy I'm embarrassed for you," Dean says to him

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer,"

"In the China cabinet?" Sam asks walking over to the light switch and turning it on,

"What's so damn important that you have to steal from your own mother?" Sam asks

"Lost big on a game, own a bookie money," Dean lies

"I can't believe we are even related," Sam comments

"Sam in sorry that we don't get along, and that I cant stay and fix it, ill see you, Sammy," Dean says going to walk out the door and gets into baby after sitting there for five minutes Sam comes out and sits in the car.

"Get out, of my car,"

"No, I'm going with you," 

"You're gonna slow me down,"

"Tough,"

"It's dangerous and you could get hurt,"

"So could you Dean, whatever stupid thing you are about to do you aren't doing it alone,"

"Why are you, doing this?"

"Because you're still my brother," Sam says as Dean starts to drive

"What's in the bag?" Sam asks

"Nothing,"

"Fine," Sam says picking up the bag and opening it, "What the hell is this?" He says holding up a jar of blood.

"Blood,"

"I can see that, why do you have blood,"

"You really don't want to know,"

"I don't really want to know, I really, really do,"

"Fine, I needed a silver knife dipped in lambs blood,"

"Why,"

"There's this creature, a djinn I'm hunting it,"

"Pull over the car,"

"I know, how it sounds but I have to hunt it,"

"I want to help you, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown," Sam says getting his phone to call someone, as Dean grabs it and throws it out the window.

"Dude my phone!" Sam exclaims

"I don't want a rubber room, just sit tight and try not to get us killed," Dean says turning on the radio. 

As Dean pulls up to the warehouse he wakes Sam up with a torch. 

"Where are we?" 

"Weren't in Kansas anymore,"

Sam and Dean walk into the building and find the dead body. They then see Robin, hung up. They hide as they see the djinn coming as it drinks Robins blood, Sam makes a disturbed sound, that cause the djinn to walk over to where they were. When he can't find Sam and Dean he leaves. They walk up to the Robin, who is dying.

"It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has," Dean says checking for a pulse. "Hold on kiddo, I'll save you,"

Dean looks into a light, which flashes him back to reality. Dean pulls out a knife to wake him up as Sam trys to stop him. Dean goes to stab himself as Mary appears, then carmen, then Jess. 

"Why did you keep digging, why couldn't you just leave it alone," Sam asks

Mary steps in front of him, "Put the knife down, honey,"

Dean lowers the knife, "I'm sorry," he whispers, plunging the knife into his heart.

**-REALITY-**

Sam and Robin find dean in the warehouse,

"Dean," Sam says

"Hey, wake up," Sam says going to cut him down

Dean groans before waking up slightly, 

Sam let out relieved sighs, "Thought we almost lost you there," Sam says

"You almost did, get Robin,"

Sam turns to her, hung up figure to wake her up.

"Sam," Dean yells as the djinn goes to attack. It attacks Sam and as it pins sam against the wall Dean breaks out of his ropes stabs it in the back and kills it. Sam gasps trying to get his breath back. Dean goes over to Robin cutting her down and holding her in his arms.

"I got you, you gotta wake up kid," Dean says, "I got you we're gonna get you out of here okay, I got you, kid, I got you,"

She grunts slightly. Sam takes off his jacket and puts it around her. Dean then carries her out and throws Sam baby's keys. They get in, as Dean hold Robin and tries to wake her up as Sam drives. Robin opens her eyes slowly, "De?" she asks slurring her words

"Hey, kid,"

"I'm tired, hurt," She whispers leaning in Dean's shoulder as Dean plays with her hair, lulling her to sleep

When Sam pulls into the hotel parking lot, Dean carries her to the room and put her on a bed. Pulling her shoes and jacket off, before pulling the blankets over her.

"She is going to be okay," Sam says

"Yeah, she's strong," Dean says looking at her

"You okay?" Sam asks

"Yeah, I'm alright, but our lives Sam, you were such a wussy," Dean comments laughing slightly.

"I thought it was meant to be a perfect life?" Sam asks

"I was a wish, I wished for mum to be alive so we never hunted and well Ro didnt exist," Dean says looking at his little sister, "and well you and me never," 

"Yeah, but I glad we do," Sam says

"Me too,"


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

As Dean pulls into a little cafe, Sam climbs out to go get us food. Dean and I sit in baby as Dean turn the radio up, then the radio statics Dean taps it a few times before turning to me. I shrug as he looks around, we look into the cafe and no ones there. We get out and go inside, Dean opens the door and everyone that was there is dead. Dean pulls out his gun, as I pull out my knife. 

"Sam?" He says 

A song playing on the jukebox as we walk around the once peaceful cafe. Dean checks out back as I see more dead people behind the counter.

"Sulfur," Dean says, as we run outside. "Sam! Sammy!" He yells

We climb in the Impala to go to Bobbys. As we drive Dean passes me his phone telling me to call Ash. Bobby mets us halfway as he shows us a map of demonic signs and activity, but theres nothing there. Deans phone rings, as they start talking,

"Guess, we're going to the roadhouse," He says climbing into baby.

**-AT THE ROADHOUSE-**

As we pull up to the roadhouse, it's all gone, burnt to a crisp and Ash,Jo and Ellen are nowhere to be seen. We got out to check the wreckage,

"Oh my god," Bobby comments

"See anyone," Dean says 

"No," He comments

We look around but can't find Ash, Ellen or Jo. We go back to the car, I feel a painful headache come on, I slam my elbows on baby, as Dean stands behind me. I can feel his hand on my back, as I see a bell in a weird daydream.

"What was that," Bobby says

"I don't know, a headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Dean asks

"No, but it was weird, I swear I saw this bell,"

"Like a vision, like what Sam gets?" Bobby asks

"No! I'm not a psychic," I say

I feel another one coming, but this one is a searing pain. 

"Robin,Ro?" Dean says 

My knees start to buckle as the pain gets worse, Dean holds me up as Bobby rushes over. I see Sam and the bell again. I gasp trying to get air in my lungs.

"Kiddo, you okay?" Dean asks

"Yeah, I think so, I saw Sam, I saw him," I say turning to them

"So it was a vision, what did you see?"

"Well, Sam and this bell?" I say

"Bell?" Dean says

"Yeah it was big and it had this tree or something on it,"

"Was it an oak tree?" Bobby asks

"Uh yeah,"

"I know where Sam is," He says getting into his car

**-Later-**

Dean, Bobby and I walk into the abandoned city. We turn a corner and see sam.

"Sam!" Dean says

"Dean," Sam yells back

As he yells a guy comes behind and stabs him in the back. We run towards his as the guy pulls the knife out. Sam falls to his knees as the guy runs away. Bobby chases his as Dean and I go to Sam's side. Sam leans on Dean side and I am in front of as Dean wraps his arm around Sam and I.

"Sammy," I say, 

"Sammy no, you gotta stay with me," Dean says, "It's not even that bad you gotta stay with me Sammy,", "I'm going to take care of you that's my job, take care of my little brother and sister," He says as Sam falls onto Dean's shoulder as he rubs my back.

**-At Bobby's-**

Seeing Sam laying their dead on the bed. It's hard, Dean has kept his arm around me the whole time. Bobby walks inside showing us a bucket of chicken and walking into the kitchen, I pull Deans arm slightly as we walk into the kitchen. 

"Dean, its time," Bobby says

Dean takes a sip of beer, "No."

Dean and Bobby get in an argument as Bobby and I go hunting as Dean stays with Sam.


End file.
